En medio de la soledad
by Killina88
Summary: Los padres de Eri han muerto, necesitara ayuda de alguien... HarimaxEri
1. Chapter 1

**En medio de la soledad**

**Killina88**

**Cap1**

* * *

Ahí estaba firme, vestida de negro con su cabeza en alto sin una lagrima que derramar, todo era surrealista, hacía unas horas se había enterado sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de avión, ni siquiera pudo verlos una última vez, ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de decirles que los quería.

La mansión estaba llena de personas desconocidas, gente importante, líderes mundiales, personas poderosas e inteligentes, que daban su sincero pésame, pero desconocidos al fin y al cabo. La única persona que conocía era su fiel mayordomo quien no dejaba de velar por su bienestar.

Nakamura notó como la señorita cada vez se sentía mas incomoda, necesitaba de sus amigas, tomó el celular y marcó a cada una de ellas.

No tardó mucho en que las chicas llegaran se abrieron paso, entre la gente para dar con Eri.

-Eri chan ¿estas bien? ¿No estas triste?- dijo Tenma con expresión de cachorrito.

-¡Tenma!- reprendió Mikoto- Sawachika sabes que estamos aquí para lo que necesites.

Como respuesta automática Eri sonrió a sus amigas agradeciendo por su presencia y volvió a mirar al vacío.

Akira al verla comprendió todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Pero Eri-chan

-Sawachika…

-Será mejor que nos vayamos.-ordenó Akira- Eri, no es malo llorar, no estamos hechos de piedra ¿Sabes?

-Gracias Akira

Las chicas partieron, Akira insistió en dejar sola a Eri por el momento.

* * *

Itoko se preparaba un café, el molesto de su primo estaba pegado al televisor, viendo el ultimo capitulo de su serie favorita a todo volumen. Le molestaba, pero dejaría que lo viera, últimamente Harima estaba más en la casa, parecía algo deprimido o mas bien resignado. Puso el café en grano en la cafetera, cuando su celular empezó a vibrar.

-¿Huh? ¿Un mensaje de Akira?- extrañada abrió su celular.

-Harima ven un segundo

-Ahora no

- Tengo que decirte algo

-¡Estoy viendo los tres justicieros maldita sea!

-Harima, en verdad es importante.

El serio tono de su prima hizo que se levantara de su asiento.

-¿Qué quieres? Apúrate que están los comerciales.

-Los padres de Sawachika han muerto.

Harima quedó impactado y sin habla.

-Parece que fue en un accidente de avión- se dio vuelta para servirse una taza de café- Pienso que deberías ir a verla, ¿no lo crees Harima? ¿Hari...?- la había dejado hablando sola, su pequeño primo ya no estaba, tomo un sorbo de café mientras sus labios dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Poco a poco la enorme mansión se fue vaciando, tomo un poco de aire lo necesitaba. Vio a su alrededor, los grandes candelabros las habitaciones, las enormes paredes todo tan…solitario.

-Señorita aquí esta su cena.

-Gracias Nakamura, Nakamura ¿podrías…? quiero decir ¿quisieras…quisieras cenar conmigo?

-Será un placer señorita.

Después de esto la rubia se retiró de la mesa, acompañada de su mayordomo.

-Si necesita algo más señorita no dude en llamarme. Estaré despierto toda la noche.

-No es necesario Nakamura, descansa.

El mayordomo cerró la puerta tras de sí, haciendo un eco en la enorme habitación, empezó a ver la televisión pero ningún programa lograba quitarle ese peso que sentía. Apago la televisión quedando a oscuras, sin querer tiro un portarretrato donde se encontraba ella cuando era pequeña y sus padres.

Cerró los ojos tratando de impedir que una lagrima cayera, miró otra vez la fotografía estaba sola, estaba sola, estaba sola. Apretó con sus manos la falda de su vestido. Estaba sola, completamente sola. Escucho la puerta abrirse.

-Nakamura porfavor cierra la puerta- dijo con un hilillo de voz.

Una mano se poso sobre la suya haciendo que su cuerpo se destensara.

-Ojou ¿Estas bien?

Una lagrima cayó de su rostro, seguida de mas lagrimas hasta que no pudo parar el frenesí del llanto, sin saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo Harima tomo la mano de la chica y la llevo hacia su cuerpo, abrazándola

Eri se resguardó en sus brazos como si se tratase de una niña pequeña, las lágrimas siguieron cayendo, esta tristeza era insoportable, estaba enojada, estaba enojada con el mundo.

-¿Por qué? ¡Porque mis padres porque! ¡Estoy sola!-decía entre lagrimas mientras se aferraba más al muchacho- No había hablado con mis padres desde hace dos semanas porque estaban muy ocupados y este fin de semana venían especialmente para estar conmigo ¡¿Y que pasa?! ¡Ellos mueren! ¡Mueren! ¡Siempre voy a estar sola! Siempre voy a estar sola yo…yo…

Harima nunca había visto a Eri así, ni siquiera en el templo la había visto tan asustada, descontrolada, vulnerable, sentía como el cuerpo de ella no dejaba de temblar. El tenía que ayudarla, el tenía que protegerla.

Levanto la vista, se dio cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, la mirada de compasión de Harima la saco de quicio, no quería parecer débil, no quería ser débil, menos frente a el. Lo empujó bruscamente rompiendo con el abrazo.

-¡Cómo te atreves a verme en este estado!-lo volvió a empujar- ¡Como te atreves a venir a mi casa! ¡Te odio estúpido delincuente! ¡Eres un maldito delincuente!-gritaba con lagrimas, lo empujo otra vez, sentía que la respiración le faltaba- ¡Solo eres un sucio delincuen...!

Eri no terminó, sus fuerzas flaquearon sintió que se caía por un momento, Harima la sostuvo.

* * *

**Hola todos,**

**Les traigo este nuevo fic, si se que fue algo cruel lo que le pasó a Eri pero bueno, espero que les guste.**

**Killina88**


	2. Chapter 2

**En medio de la soledad**

**Killina88**

**Cap2**

**

* * *

  
**

_Levanto la vista, se dio cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, la mirada de compasión de Harima la saco de quicio, no quería parecer débil, no quería ser débil, menos frente a el. Lo empujó bruscamente rompiendo con el abrazo._

_-¡Cómo te atreves a verme en este estado!-lo volvió a empujar- ¡Como te atreves a venir a mi casa! ¡Te odio estúpido delincuente! ¡Eres un maldito delincuente!-gritaba con lagrimas, lo empujo otra vez, sentía que la respiración le faltaba- ¡Solo eres un sucio delincuen...!_

_

* * *

  
_

Eri no terminó, sus fuerzas flaquearon sintió que se caía por un momento, Harima la sostuvo entre sus fuertes brazos y la llevo a la cama de ella.

-Necesitas descansar- dijo con dulzura.

-No, estoy bien.- repuso algo débil, haciendo un esfuerzo en vano para levantarse ya que Harima no dejó que lo hiciera.

-Insisto- replico con la mirada seria.

La chica miró al delincuente, de una forma que el nunca se hubiera imaginado, en sus ojos había temor, era como si le suplicasen que no la dejara sola. Se quito los lentes y se recostó en una silla, la miro de reojo.

-No te preocupes no iré a ningún lado, no te dejare sola, lo prometo- sonrió tratando de darle la seguridad que necesitaba.

Poco después, la rubia cayó dormida, estaba agotada y ese sueño le faltaba. Harima la contemplo por un momento, era como una muñeca porcelana pensó, perfecta por fuera pero realmente frágil por dentro. Realmente es muy linda, confesó.

- ¡¿Acaso te estas volviendo loco que demonios estas pensando?! – Se reprochó agarrándose la cabeza.- Tengo que salir de aquí, antes de que sea demasiado tarde, mi pobre Tenma se sentirá traicionada.

Se levantó y de puntitas de pie se fue acercando a la puerta y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, esta se abrió primero dejando ver una figura de un hombre alto e intimidante.

-¿A dónde cree que va?- preguntó Nakamura con voz tenebrosa.

- I…iba a tomar agua- contesto tartamudeando.

-Aquí tiene.

Sin saber como el mayordomo, tenía un vaso de agua en las manos. Harima agarró el vaso con un poco de miedo.

-¿Y bien no va a tomarla?

-Sssi claro por supuesto que sed tengo jajaja- rió algo nervioso y tomo todo de un saque. Al segundo cayó dormido como un costal de papas.

-Jajajajaja- rió Nakamura para si mismo- Eso fue tan fácil.

* * *

Los primeros rayos de luz iluminan la ciudad una chica de cabello negro hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para levantar a su hermana.

-Onee-chan tienes que levantarte.- dijo tratando de sacar a su hermana de la cama.

-Es muy temprano Yakumo.- gruñó- Necesito dormir más.- se dio vuelta y empezó a roncar.

-Quedaste de verte con las chicas hace media hora. ¿Recuerdas el día de campo? Además Sawachika-san… debe estar muy triste.

-¡Es cierto Eri-chan!- se vistió rápidamente y salio disparada hacia la puerta,- ¡Gracias Yakumo!

* * *

Harima bostezó, que bien había dormido, su cama y su almohada habían sido más cómodas que de costumbre. Trato de estirarse, no pudo un peso en su brazo no se lo permitía, abrió los ojos con dificultad todavía estaba un poco dormido. Miro la habitación, esa no era su habitación, ni tampoco su cama y mucho menos su almohada. Sintió otra vez ese peso en su brazo y giro la cabeza con pánico para darse cuenta que ese peso era una mujer y no cualquier mujer, era Sawachika Eri, quiso gritar pero eso empeoraría las cosas, la rubia pensaría que el se habría aprovechado de ella y luego le diría a Tenma no, no podía permitirlo. Saldría de este problema a como diera lugar.

Empezó a retirar su brazo cautelosamente para que la rubia no se despertara. Poco a poco lo fue logrando, solo le quedaba su mano. De pronto su piel se erizo escuchó unos pasos y una voz ¡Esa voz! Pensó con terror era Tenma. Volvió a su tarea un poco mas apresurada, pero sin aviso Eri giro su cuerpo abrazándolo instantáneamente.

La puerta se abrió.

Tenma abrió la puerta emocionada y lo primero que vio fue a Harima con cara de pánico y Eri dormida.

-¡Harima san que haces en la habitación de Eri! ¡Debería darte vergüenza abusar de una situación como esta!

-No Tenma-chan ¡quiero decir Tsukamoto! no es lo que piensas. ¡Lo juro!

-¡No te creo!

-¡En serio yo no hice nada!

La conmoción del momento provocó que Eri despertara.

-Tenma, Harima…Harima no quiso aprovecharse yo le pedí que se quedara conmigo.- lo defendió algo sonrojada.

-Eri-chan… eso no es correcto, lo siento Harima.

Harima vio con agradecimiento a Eri. La cual solo le esquivo la mirada.

-En fin, vine a recordarte que hoy vamos a ir de día de campo, las chicas ya nos deben de estar esperando.

-Lo siento Tenma, es que no tengo ganas de ir.

-¿Segura? Haría bien para que te distraigas.

-Segura, prefiero quedarme aquí.

- Esta bien, bueno… te traje el desayuno. No te preocupes, lo hizo Yakumo no yo.

-Gracias que amable. Pero Tenma será mejor que te vayas yendo ya es muy tarde no querrás que te dejen.

-¡Tienes razón es tardísimo!- exclamo viendo la hora.

-Tenma ¿Por qué no te llevas a Hige también? Aquí solo me estorba y el pobre no tiene con quien estar hoy.

-¡Quien te crees que eres! ¡Como que solo estorbo!- gruño el delincuente.

-Me parece perfecto, además necesitamos un hombre para que prenda la fogata. Cuídate Eri nos vamos.

Harima se puso color tomate al instante.

-¡Soy muy bueno prendiendo fogatas!- exclamo orgulloso y algo nervioso. Mientras salía de la habitación junto a Tenma.

Eri miro con tristeza como las dos figuras se alejaban a lo largo del pasillo.

-Señorita, si tanto le interesa el joven ¿porque lo mando con la otra chica?

-Por lo mismo Nakamura, se que yo no le importo, en cambio ella… bueno creo que es algo obvio.

-Pero yo pienso que usted no le es tan indiferente.

-De igual forma es un caso perdido ¿Por qué insistes tanto Nakamura?

- Hay dos razones, una y la más importante es que quiero verla feliz señorita

Eri no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario.

-Y dos es que ustedes me recuerdan mucho a mi esposa y a mí.

-¿Huh? ¿Tú esposa?

-Si jaja, siempre peleábamos, como perros y gatos cualquiera diría que no nos soportábamos, pero la verdad era que la amaba con locura, como nunca pensé amar a alguien. Cuando la conocí nunca pensé que existiera una persona tan terca y testaruda como ella. Me sacaba de mis casillas y aun así en menos de dos años le pedí que se casara conmigo. Una mujer como ninguna otra.

De pronto hizo una pausa, Eri sabia que la historia estaba por cambiar a un rumbo más dramático.

-Cuando el cáncer acabo con ella- tomo aire ya que se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta- Pensé que ya no tenia motivos por el cual sonreír o vivir, fue entonces cuando vine aquí. En un deseo absurdo de aislarme de la sociedad, pero como era de esperarse mi plan no funcionó del todo.-el mayordomo sonrió su mente empezó a viajar tiempo atrás.

_Dos hombres caminaban por un amplio pasillo, uno miraba continuamente su reloj y llevaba un paso más apurado. El otro se limitaba a seguir el paso del primero, su mente siempre estaba en otro lugar. Por un momento se detuvieron y tocaron la puerta de una habitación._

_Una niña rubia de ojos dorados como el mismo sol, jugaba solitaria con un juego de tazas de té. Al ver a su padre la niña se levanto de la pequeña silla como si tuviera un resorte._

_-Nakamura te presento a nuestra hija, se llama Eri._

_-Eri, el es el señor Nakamura va a cuidar de ti estos días._

_-Un momento… ¿Cómo? – pregunto algo desconcertado el joven mayordomo._

_-¿Otra vez se van?- pregunto la niña._

_-Sí, solo serán unos cuantos días, apuesto que se la pasaran muy bien._

_-Pero dijiste que esta vez te quedarías- recriminó la niña._

_-Lo siento hija la próxima vez será diferente. Los dejo, el avión sale en media hora. Pórtate bien si._

_-Pero señor, usted nunca habló de cuidar una niña.- se quejó._

_-Estoy seguro que les ira bien, bueno es hora de irme._

_-¡Pero señor espere!_

_La puerta se cerró de un golpe rápido_

_El silencio se apoderó de la enorme habitación, el hombre de aspecto rígido, solo se quedaba sentado mirando la ventana. La pequeña lo imitó sentándose en su sillita. Lo observo detenidamente. Poco después decidió romper el silencio._

_-¿Y… a usted le gustan los juegos?- preguntó algo tímida._

_-No_

_-¿Las muñecas?- pregunto insegura._

_-No_

_¿Los osos de felpa?_

_-No_

_¿Los conejitos?_

_-No_

_¿Los pasteles?_

_-No_

_Media hora después…_

_¿El sol?_

_-No_

_-¿La lluvia?_

_-¡No, no y no! ¡Que no puedes callarte niña! ¡Siempre eres tan insoportable!_

_-¡Bien me callaré, pero usted tampoco es el señor simpatía!_

_-¡Bien!-dijo exasperado. _

_-Cara de mono- dijo en un susurro apenas audible._

_-¿Qué dijiste?_

_-Cara de mono._

_-Vuélvelo a repetir- amenazó._

_-¡Cara de mono! ¡Cara de mono! ¡Cara de mono!- gritaba con su pequeña voz._

_-¡Ahora veras!- dijo levantándose de su asiento._

_El mayordomo persiguió a la niña por todos lados, mientras esta le sacaba la lengua, divertida. Iba corriendo con tanto descontrol que no noto la pequeña mesita y salió volando por los aires, estrellándose contra el suelo. La niña se acercó para ver como estaba._

_-¡Eres insoportable!- aseguró molesto con dolor en el cuerpo- ¡Con razón tus padres nunca quieren estar contigo!_

_Los ojos de la pequeña se llenaron de lágrimas._

_-Ey espera no quise decir eso.- miro hacia a otro lado algo arrepentido._

_La niña salio corriendo a su cuarto y se encerró ahí. Ya caída la noche el joven mayordomo toco la puerta de la gran habitación._

_-¿Niña estas ahí? Abre la puerta._

_-¡Vete no quiero verte nunca!- dijo entre sollozos._

_-Vamos abre.- dijo recargándose del otro lado de la puerta._

_-¡No quiero! ¡Porque no te vas tu también y me dejas sola!_

_-Perdón… lo siento no debí de decir eso.- dificultosamente se sentó del otro lado de la puerta con su mano vendada por el golpe.- Es que no estoy acostumbrado ¿sabes?_

_Siguió el silencio._

_-No estoy acostumbrado a tratar con gente y menos con niños, ¿debes sentirte sola aquí no? Soledad, se que es lo que se siente. – tomo un respiro- Yo también me siento solo…_

_La puerta se abrió detrás de el, haciendo que se cayera de espalda._

_- ¿Y dime al menos te gusta el te?- dijo con cierta molestia - ¿Quisieras tomar el té conmigo?- agregó algo emocionada y tímida._

_El mayordomo asintió, y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba sentado en una pequeña sillita tomando el té con una niña que tan pequeña compartía su mismo sentimiento de soledad._

_-No así no se agarra la taza- reprocho la niña- Es así, ves. _

_Y pasaron los años y el mayordomo siguió tomando el té con su pequeña amiga, había encontrado una razón por la cual vivir._

-¿Nakamura? ¿Sigues ahí?- pregunto preocupada.

-Si, lo siento. - dijo saliendo de sus recuerdos - Dígame señorita ¿Le apetecería tomar una taza de te conmigo?

-Me encantaría - sonrío.

* * *

Harima tuvo una cara de bobo enamorado durante todo el viaje de ida, Mikoto y Akira lo miraban divertidas. Tenma inconciente de esto como siempre caminaba contenta por el bosque, mientras Harima seguía cada uno de sus pasos.

-¿Tenma? –llamó Mikoto

-¿Huh?

-¿Cómo viste a Eri hoy por la mañana?-preguntó.

-Como siempre, saben como es ella. Quizás no lo diga pero se que esta sufriendo mucho.

-Los que parecen mas fuertes, son los que más sufren por dentro- agregó Akira.

Los recuerdos de esa noche azotaron la mente de Harima como un balde de agua fría, recordó como la había encontrado en un estado tan vulnerable y un sentimiento de culpa empezó a invadir su ser.

-En fin, Harima fue el que estuvo más tiempo con ella. Dinos Harima ¿Eri te dijo algo?

En ese momento sus propias palabras vinieron a su mente _ "No te preocupes no iré a ningún lado, no te dejare sola, lo prometo"_

-¿Y… te dijo algo?- cuestiono Tenma.

-¿Eh? No nada, lo siento Tsukamoto tengo que irme. ¡Nos vemos!

Dicho esto, tomo rumbo de regreso.

-¿Por qué se habrá ido?- pregunto Tenma.

-No lo se- contesto Mikoto.

-Yo si- afirmó Akira.

Las dos la vieron con intriga.

* * *

**Hola lectores, antes que nada una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar este fic pero por problemas personales no podía actualizar.**

**Espero que este nuevo adelanto les haya gustado, un agradecimiento especial para: La tigresa dj, L´Fleur Noir, Setsuna Kyoura, masako_san, ErickSmoke91, Axel_ Almer. Por mandarme reviews muy lindos sus comentarios y bueno los veo en la siguiente subida de capitulo.**

**Un beso a todos **

**Killina88**


	3. Chapter 3

**En medio de la soledad**

**Killina88**

**Cap3**

**

* * *

  
**

Eri Sawachika, había ocupado la mañana en lo siguiente: ordenar la casa, bañar al perro, limpiar el ático, tirar uno que otro artilugio, y finalmente arreglar el jardín. Quería mantener su mente lo más ocupada posible. Cruzó el amplio jardín de su mansión, en las manos tenia unas pinzas de cortar, la cual abría y cerraba nerviosamente. Se paró frente a un hermoso rosal y contempló.

-"Estas rosas eran las favoritas de mamá"- recordó amargamente.

Alejando sus pensamientos, se dedico a podar las rosas una a una.

-¿Señorita esta segura que se encuentra bien, no quiere que la ayude?- preguntó Nakamura.

-No Nakamura gracias, estoy bien.

-Debo recordarle que el abogado vendrá pronto. Para ver lo de ya sabe… el testamento de sus padres.

-Si, gracias lo recuerdo, puedes retirarte.

-Con su permiso Señorita. – dijo alejándose del jardín.

-"El testamento…"- pensó con tristeza.

Daria toda la fortuna, todos los negocios, con tal de que sus padres regresaran pero sabía que eso no sucedería. Apretó el tallo de la rosa blanca con sus manos, ahora que debía hacer, no había a donde mirar. Nadie podía ayudarla. Estaba perdida, se sentía diminuta, nunca había enfrentado una situación de esta magnitud, ¿Cómo debía actuar? ¿Debía llorar? ¿Debía ser fuerte?

-Mamá, papá que debo hacer, ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? –Dijo entre sollozos- Porfavor ayúdenme, ayúdenme, no me dejen sola. No puedo estar así , no… puedo.

Las espinas se clavaron en su mano, haciendo que el líquido rojo se escurriera de sus dedos.

-Bonito jardín.

Una voz a sus espaldas la saco de su trance, abrió la mano en sorpresa tirando la rosa al suelo. Torpemente se limpio con la mano izquierda las lágrimas de su rostro.

-¡Hige! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que habías ido al campo con las chicas.

-Sí bueno… en realidad no tenía muchas ganas-mintió, su atención se desvió a la mano de Eri que estaba goteando sangre-¿Te paso algo en la mano?

-No- se apresuró a decir tapándosela- No es nada.

-Déjame ver- insistió examinándole la mano- pero que torpe eres.

-¡Torpe!, mira quien lo dice.

Tomo su mano de nuevo, le limpio la herida y le puso un pañuelo alrededor, haciendo presión. -Deberías tener más cuidado, es por eso que las jóvenes ricas no hacen trabajos en el jardín.

Eri miró el pañuelo de color tostado de Harima, en una esquina tenía sus iniciales bordadas, los hilos se veían algo desgastados y la tela algo vieja, pero a pesar de su apariencia simple, era perfecto.

-Gracias… Hige

-Bueno… supongo que te lo debo después de todo tu me haz curado varias veces- comentó con una sonrisa- Ten, deberías de ponerla en agua –refiriéndose a la rosa.

Eri la tomó y por un momento sonrío.

-Señorita ha llegado el abogado.- anunció Nakamura.

* * *

Harima examinaba la sala de Eri, si bien había estado en la mansión varias veces, nunca había podido verla a detalle, ya que siempre la rubia estaba ahí, se levanto del sillón, miro uno que otro objeto, objetos que sabia bien que si los llegaba a romper estaría endeudado con la joven rica toda su vida, en la chimenea había varios retratos, en la mayoría de ellos aparecía Eri de bebe, de niña, de adolescente y de esta edad, pero siempre estaba sola, por un momento, sintió simpatía por la joven. Quizás eran de dos mundos diferentes, pero en el fondo eran muy parecidos.

En el estudio Eri movía sus piernas con nerviosismo, el aspecto viejo y decrepito del abogado hacia que toda la habitación pareciera un cementerio, sus dedos huesudos se deslizaron por el viejo portafolios que llevaba, se acomodó los anteojos leyendo uno que otro papel. Finalmente los dejó a un lado y la miró.

-Señorita Sawachika, sus padres confiaron en mí, para darle todo lo que a usted le pertene….- hizo una pausa gracias a un ataque de tos- Lo siento, esto significa que como única hija, ha heredado toda su fortuna, pero también sus responsabilidades. Le recomendaría que regresara a Inglaterra y siguiera con los negocios de su padre. Eso el hubiera queri…- fue interrumpido por su tos,

-Bueno yo…

- Sé que es un momento difícil pero verá los empleados no están muy contentos ya que no sabe que pasará con ellos, además es su deber como heredera del apellido Sawachika.

-Lo pensaré.

-Bien, estaremos en contacto, cualquier cosa llámeme.

-Si, gracias.

Era ya de noche, ambos estaban en la sala sentados, así habían permanecido desde que la rubia había terminado su reunión con el abogado, tenia la mirada distante concentrada en sus propios pensamientos, Harima comenzaba a sentirse incomodo, fuera de lugar así que decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Y que harás?

La voz de Harima la regresó a la realidad-¿Qué haré con que?

-¿Te iras?

-¿Estabas escuchando?- reprochó.

-Bueno es que… la puerta se abrió y... escuché algunas cosas y dime ¿Te iras?

-No… no lo se. ¿Y que me dices de ti?

-¿De mí?

-Hace meses que no publicas tu manga. Pensé que a eso te ibas a dedicar en un futuro.

Harima se sintió presionado, desde hace tiempo no tenia ganas de hacer mangas, ya no había razón por el cuál hacerlas, era obvio el amor que le profesaba Tenma a Karasuma, el no podía competir contra eso.

-¿Qué, que pensabas? Solo soy un delincuente, los delincuentes no tenemos futuro realmente.

-Eso solo es una excusa. Además…- dijo seria y calmada.

-¿Huh?

-No eres un delincuente.- comentó segura- No podrías ser un verdadero delincuente.

-¿Ah, que dices? ¿Acaso te estas burlando de mi?- grito molesto.

-No nada de eso, es solo que…- suspiro quitándole los lentes de sol a Harima- Tus ojos… tus ojos son diferentes, hay bondad en ellos.

La mirada dorada de la rubia, se clavó en lo más profundo de Harima, por un momento se dejo llevar, por alguna razón sentía nerviosismo en todo el cuerpo, era como una energía que lo hechizaba y hacia que se acercará más y más al rostro de la joven. El reloj sonó.

-Yo…yo debo irme.

-Sssi…¡Si!- exclamó sonrojada- Ya es tarde y debes… debes irte.

-Si…si bueno ¡adiós! – se despidió y corrió lo más lejos que pudo.

Después de correr varias cuadras, se detuvo en seco para gritar.

-¡Que mierda me pasó! ¡Harima en que estabas pensando! Si no fuera por ese milagroso reloj, yo hubiera… yo hubiera… ¡Demonios Harima concéntrate que pasaría si Tenma-chan se enterara.¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!

-Harima ¡Harima Kenji! Hermano

Se dio vuelta reconocía esa voz, era de su mejor amigo, quizás su único amigo en el mundo. Ya atrás en las épocas de criminal, cuando ambos eran apenas unos niños, Soujo le enseñó todo lo que debía de aprender en las calles, fue gracias a el que sobrevivir y pudo cuidar de su hermano.

-Soujo, ¿que haces aquí?- dijo con alegría.

-¿Qué hago yo aquí? Mas bien ¿Qué haces tu aquí Harima? Hace mucho que no te vemos, deberías de pasarte por el barrio de vez en cuando, el jefe tiene un par de trabajos para nosotros.

-No, no me interesa, me he reformado.- comento mirando al cielo.

-¡Jajajaa! Pero que estupideces dices Harima, tú y yo sabemos que eres un criminal, los criminales no cambian, somos animales, porque hemos sido tratados como animales. Ve a tu alrededor, este mundo no es nuestro.

-¡Hige! –gritó Sawachika.

-"¡Demonios, como es que esa princesa siempre me encuentra!"

Soujo se escondió al ver la rubia correr en su dirección, si bien no había hecho nada en ese barrio, su ropa encajaba más con un criminal que con un joven de sociedad.

-Hige, pensé que no te alcanzaría- dijo tomando un poco de aire- Ten, casi me olvido, es para ti.

-¿Huh?

Harima observo el pequeño pañuelo de seda blanco, era impecable, no tenia ni una sola mancha, era suave al tacto y tenía las iniciales de Eri Sawachika bordadas con letras doradas.

-No vayas a pensar mal, pero quería agradecerte lo de tu pañuelo, así estamos a mano.

- Gracias…ojou.

-¡Bueno adiós!

Luego del encuentro Soujo salió de su escondite. -¿Con que ojou eh? –dijo burlón-Ahhhh ¡Harima! Pequeño ladronzuelo, sabia que no habías cambiado, te haz estado aprovechando de aquella chica rica.- dijo con sarna.

-No, no es lo que crees.

¡Vamos no tienes que engañarme! La ojou esta buena, si a ti no te gusta yo con gusto la haría una mujer.

-¡Ni si te ocurra ponerle una mano encima! ¿¡Te ha quedado claro!?- amenazó furioso.

-Ey, ey, no tienes porque ponerte así, ¡hombre! soy tu amigo ¿recuerdas?

-Si, este lo siento, yo no quería… lo siento.

-No, no es nada, no te preocupes, te diré algo, si mañana me acompañas a un trabajo, te perdono ¿Está bien?

-Bueno yo…

-Anda será como en los viejos tiempos.

-Está bien.

-Mañana a las 7pm, en donde siempre. No faltes.

Harima se quedó bajo el poste de luz, en la oscuridad de la noche, con un pañuelo de seda blanco en la mano.

* * *

**Hola lectores, **

**¿Cómo están? Les traigo un nuevo capítulo espero les guste, en los próximos capítulos habrá un poco más de acción . Gracias a ****, ****ryusaki-sempai****, y ****david04**

**Un saludo a todos.**

**Killina88**


	4. Chapter 4

**En medio de la soledad**

**Capitulo:**

**Killina88**

**

* * *

**

Recordaba ese lugar. Las gotas de lluvia caían por el oscuro callejón, las ratas corrían en el oscurecer de la noche. El olor a basura, humedad y a pescado podrido inundaba las calles. Aquí vivía la calaña de todo Japón, vagos, ladrones, prostitutas, drogadictos, criminales, desertores, forajidos, violadores, la chusma mas heterogénea. Ni si quiera los policías mas audaces se pasaban por ahí, al menos que tuvieran fama de "corruptos" la ley era simple, solo sobrevivía el más fuerte. Pasó por un viejo desván, sonrió algo nostálgico, ese basurero había sido su hogar por muchos años, hasta que Itoko se arregló para aceptarlo en su departamento.

-¡Kenji! Pensé que no vendrías.-dijo con alegría Soujo.

-Estoy aquí. ¿Y bueno, de que se trata el trabajo?

-El jefe. El jefe me pidió un favor.

El jefe, el jefe era la persona mas mezquina, miserable y despreciable que Harima conocía, su figura grasienta, su sonrisa depravada y sus dientes de oro. Era una imagen que atormentaba a cada uno de sus enemigos. El controlaba la mayor parte de los crímenes de la ciudad, nadie se atrevía a verlo directamente a los ojos, era la vista de un enfermo sádico, cometía los asesinatos más brutales. Siempre hacía lo mismo buscaba niños, adolescentes, jóvenes para convertirlos en futuros criminales, animales, fanáticos de la violencia y el mal. En su vida, Kenji no conocía otra opción, tenía que sacar a el y a su hermano adelante. Y aunque la paga era mejor con ese tipo el nunca había trabajado para el.

-No lo haré.

-¿Qué dices?

-Búscate a otro, como a Shinji o yo que sé.

-¡Anda porfavor! Sabes que no puedo confiar en ese subordinado de mierda. Enserio necesito este favor, no sabía a quien decirle y luego tu apareciste y bueno…Será la última vez lo prometo, tu y yo como en los viejos tiempos.

Harima vio a su amigo realmente desesperado y aunque no le parecía reconsideró, después de todo le debía bastante.-Bien, ¿de que se trata?

-Robaremos una casa, es de una anciana, no va a estar en la ciudad, pero es bastante rica, del vecindario del que tú conoces bien.- dijo burlón.

El chico de lentes de sol hizo una mueca.

-No pienso involucrarte, solo te quedarás en el camión vigilando. Nos dividiremos la mitad, ¿Te parece?

-Puedes quedarte con todo, sabes que ya no me siento cómodo haciendo esto.

-Bien, hay que ir con el jefe para que nos de bien la dirección.

* * *

Eri miraba impaciente la ventana, el le había prometido ir ese día, sin embargo había algo más que le preocupaba, algo que le daba mal presentimiento, y todo se resumía a la noche anterior, cuando vio hablar a Harima con ese hombre, sería aproximadamente de la misma edad que el, su cara era afilada, como la de un buitre, un criminal estaba segura ¿pero que hacía con Harima? Tomo su celular otra vez, volvió a marcar, escuchaba el tono una y otra vez, no contestaba.

* * *

Harima caminaba pesadamente por la casona a lo lejos se escuchaban voces, risas, copas y parloteos de mujeres. Debía hablar a Itoko que llegaría tarde, pero no traía su celular, aunque pensándolo bien, si hablaba con ella seguro lo descubriría, era mejor así.

Las puertas corredizas se abrieron.

-¡Harima! ¡Que milagro! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó el jefe prendiendo fuego a su puro.

-Ehh yo…

-No te preocupes, no tienes que darme explicaciones, tarde o temprano todos regresan al oficio. Jajaja- sus dientes de oro se asomaron en una extraña sonrisa.-Aquí esta la dirección. Y Soujo…no lo eches a perder esta vez.

Los dos jóvenes salieron de lugar.

-¿A que se refería con que lo eches perder otra vez?- preguntó curioso.

-Hace unos días, teníamos que realizar una entrega, entenderás de que hablo…

Harima sabía bien de que hablaba, el jefe era todo un mafioso traficante, por lo mismo tenía tanto poder ahora, su negocio se había expandido internacionalmente, su principal ingreso era la venta de éxtasis, que lograba sacar del país mediante pequeños barcos pesqueros, todos en ese lugar incluso los huérfanos sabían que la droga se ocultaba dentro del pescado, sin embargo nunca detenían al jefe, la policía de Japón estaba comprada, lo único que le quedaba hacer a la gente era callar. Aun no podía creer como su mejor amigo se había involucrado con tal persona. En estos momentos era cuando se sentía afortunado, tanto había cambiado. Tanto había cambiado el.

-En fin, la cosa salió mal, por culpa del tripulante del barco, varios kilos de droga cayeron al océano y porque yo era el encargado de la operación, termine pagando los platos rotos. Casi me cuesta mi vida, pero el jefe piensa que soy valioso, entonces no hubo mayor represalia.

- ¿Y como es que te involucraste con el jefe? Habíamos dicho que siempre trabajaríamos solos, solo robaríamos para sobrevivir ¿recuerdas?

-Es algo obvio… mi socio me traiciono- dijo con rencor mirando a Harima- Verás yo no tengo la suerte de tener una prima que me acepte vivir en su casa, ni siquiera tengo familia, y ya a esta edad sabemos que no solo de pan vive el hombre.

-Lo siento.

-No tienes nada que perdonar, entiendo yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, además cuando te fuiste todo fue mejor para mí, el jefe hablo conmigo y empecé a trabajar para el. Me compró un departamento, tuve lujos, mujeres y mira- agregó sacando una pistola.- El jefe me la regalo para mi cumpleaños, dice que debo cuidarme y que me la he ganado. ¿No es genial?

-No. No es genial. Podrías matar a alguien con eso.

-¡Vamos! Me conoces, sabes que yo no mataría ni a una mosca, solo la uso de intimidación, para asustar y ahorrarme de problemas.

-Deberías tirarla.

Más tarde esa noche, Harima había estacionado el camión cerca del lugar, Soujo había logrado meterse a la casa hábilmente, todo iba de acuerdo al plan. Comenzaba a hacer frío, puso sus manos dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón, y sintió esa textura suave otra vez, saco el pañuelo, ese pañuelo que no era suyo, desprendía un aroma familiar y sin poder evitarlo la rubia cruzó su mente otra vez. Había faltado a su promesa, pero no podía volver a verla, no después del incidente de ayer. Recordó sus ojos dorados, viéndolo como nadie lo había visto. Ese momento por más equivocado que estuviera parecía tan correcto. Miró con desilusión al pañuelo, no, no era correcto, era más que equivocado después de todo ¿Qué princesa podría amar un delincuente?

Soujo robaba todo lo que podía de la sala, eran aproximadamente las doce de la noche, la habitación estaba oscura, y apenas si se podía ver, pero no quería alertar a los vecinos.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- se escucho una voz senil a las espaldas del joven.

Harima salió de sus pensamientos, empezó a escuchar mucho tumulto en la casa , corrió hacia ella, saltando la cerca, prendió la luz, y vio como Soujo le apuntaba a una mujer de edad avanzada en lacabeza.

-Soujo detente, ella no tiene la culpa.

-¡Maldita vieja! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Ahora tendré que matarte! - gritó.

-Porfavor- dijo entre sollozos- No diré nada, no diré nada, lo prometo.

-Escucha, tu no…tú no eres un asesino. Baja el arma- trató de convencer Harima.

Las lágrimas de la anciana caían de su rostro, miraban a Harima con miedo y suplica esperando que el discurso del joven hiciera efecto en el otro.

-¡No lo haré!

-¡Soujo baja el arma! Si disparas la policía vendrá inmediatamente ¡No seas idiota!

-Bien-dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza de la anciana dejándola inconciente.

-Y quédate ahí maldita vieja estúpida-expresó con odio lanzando un escupitajo.

-¡Que mierda Soujo! ¡Que mierda te pasa!- dijo empujándolo- Casi matas a esa señora ¿Qué estabas pensando?

-¡Sabes que vete al demonio! – Contestó- Tu ya no eres uno de nosotros, eres solo un niño, no eres un hombre ¡Vete! ¡Anda vete de aquí Harima! ¡No te necesito!

-Esta bien- dijo retirándose- terminarás como todos los estúpidos que adoran al jefe. Muerto.- aseguró cerrando la puerta tras de el.

-¡Eres un cobarde Harima! ¡Un cobarde!

La anciana hizo su último intento, se arrastró por la sala tratando de coger el teléfono. Fue en vano. Un disparo, resonó en la habitación, la pistola cayó en el suelo. Sangre se esparció por la alfombra.

* * *

**Hola lectores,**

**¿Cómo están? Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, si lo sé la cosa se ha vuelto seria, espero que este giro de School Rumble no les moleste, igual díganme que les parece el rumbo que toma la historia.**

**Les mando un saludo y gracias a estas personas: ryusaki –sempai, setsuna-kyoura , Kaname langley por dejarme sus tan lindos comentarios se los agradezco de corazón.**

**Un beso y hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	5. Chapter 5

**En medio de la soledad**

**Killina88**

**Cap5**

**

* * *

**

Habían pasado días, quizás semanas, no estaba seguro, ¿Qué importaba? Que importaba si era una rata, un ser despreciable que no merecía vivir, eso sentía. Desde esa noche todo se volvió confuso, tenía ciertas imágenes grabadas en la memoria, recordaba haber regresado a la casa cuando escuchó el disparo, la anciana yacía en el suelo muerta, su reacción fue abalanzarse contra Soujo. Luego recordaba haber corrido por la ciudad unas cuantas horas, unos días después se había obsesionado con el caso de la anciana desaparecida. Nadie siquiera sospechaba de asesinato, ya que se decía que no tenía enemigos, al contrario era muy querida en la zona, Soujo escondió bien el cuerpo de eso estaba seguro, no tardaría de salir en algún río, o escondido entre la maleza, el solo pensarlo le daba ganas de vomitar. ¿Qué había sido de Harima? Miró su reflejo en un charco, su imagen era algo descuidada, tenía barba y su aspecto era de un vagabundo, ahora ya nadie podría ayudarlo. Ahora nunca más podría darle la cara a otro ser vivo. Y así se encerró en su mundo, esperando, esperando que algo acabe con su mísera vida.

Eri miraba melancólica la ventana, se sentía sola y ahora más después de no saber nada de él, las chicas estaban con los trámites de la universidad y no había visitado a nadie. El vacío de su casa era enorme y aun no había noticias de Harima. Decidió dar una vuelta, necesitaba tomar aire y liberarse. Se vistió y pidió a Nakamura llevarla a una tienda que recién había abierto.

Más tarde Eri iba de regresó a casa, la tienda nueva había resultado un completo desastre, no encontró mas que artilugios chinos de mala calidad, y una que otra empleada de mal humor. Miraba la ciudad y a los transeúntes, y por un momento quedo absorta en la luces de la noche. Aquellas que se reflejaban en su vidrio polarizado de la limosina, algunas parecían estrellas, estrellas fugaces de diferentes colores. El semáforo se puso en rojo, haciendo que el auto se detuviera, quitándole el lindo panorama, había un hombre algo descuidado en la acera un vagabundo, que miraba hacia el piso, posó su vista en el y así sin esperarlo ahí lo vio.

-¡Nakamura no avances!- Ordenó.

Eri bajo del coche, rapidísimo con el corazón en la mano. Lo había encontrado.

-¿Hige? ¿Hige? ¿Hige estás bien?- miró preocupada poniendo una mano en su frente- Tienes fiebre, Nakamura, ayúdame a subirlo al auto.

-Si señorita.

* * *

¿Dónde estaba? Miro el amplio techo que tenía decoraciones finas y doradas, ese lugar le recordaba a su vida anterior, estaba en la casa de Sawachika ¿pero cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Tenía una migraña insoportable. Y esas preguntas en su cabeza solo la empeoraban. Se llevó las manos a la cara. Alguien abrió la puerta.

-Hace días que estas así, deberías al menos bañarte, ya empiezas a apestar.- comentó la rubia mirándolo de reojo- En fin, pensé que hoy podríamos desayunar juntos ¿Eh? ¿Qué te parece?

Harima no contestó solo se quedó sentado en la cama.

-Bien, traeré el desayuno aquí.

Harima soltó una leve risa al ver como los cabellos rubios desaprecian tras la puerta, había cosas que simplemente no cambiaban.

Mas tarde la princesa trajo un apetitoso desayuno, tenía un poco de todo, como desayunaban los ricos pensó Harima, los cubiertos eran de plata pura y los platos eran de muy fina calidad. Parecía que la ojou siempre se empeñaba en demostrarle lo muy poderosa que era ella y lo muy inferior que era el.

-Debes comer algo.-sugirió.

-No quiero

-Vaya, al menos sabes hablar. Ese es un buen signo, aun tienes cura.- dijo en tono de burla.

Harima hizo una mueca en descontento.

-Vamos come- dijo animándole con un pedazo de fruta en el tenedor.

-¡Que no quiero!

-¡Que comas!

-¡No!

-No me importa lo que pienses, es mi casa y son mis reglas si yo te digo que tienes que comer vas a comer ¿entendiste?

Harima frunció el ceño y se llevó el alimento a la boca. Maldijo a la rubia mentalmente. Eri miró complaciente y sonrió.

-Insisto, deberías tomarte una ducha y rasurarte ya tienes la barba muy larga se te ve mal.

Harima suspiró resignado, había caído en manos de una dictadora.

Pasaron dos meses y Harima se recuperaba, si bien de vez en cuando regresaban los recuerdos ahora eran casi nulos, había quedado encerrado en un castillo con una princesa de cristal en su propio cuento de hadas. A veces la princesa jugaba el rol de bruja malvada sin embargo había aprendido a convivir con ella. Y parecía no ser el único en jugar este juego, la ojou estaba tan absorta de la realidad como el, los dos habían tomado un papel de hacer su propia burbuja impenetrable de cristal, obviamente ambos tenían diferente razones pero una en común no querían sentirse solos y tampoco querían recordar. Harima se dio cuenta que empezó a sentir algo por Eri, no estaba seguro que era, pero a veces la contemplaba y se sentía feliz, otras quería hacerla desaparecer para no verla nunca más, y algunas otras sentía la necesidad de protegerla especialmente cuando por las noches la escuchaba llorar.

Hablaban, reían, discutían por tonterías, a veces Harima sentía que vivía en un matrimonio y que Eri era su esposa, pero ninguna discusión habia sido tan fuerte como aquellas últimas.

Una fue cuando Sawachika había sacado el tema de Itoko y su hermano aconsejándole a Harima que al menos tratara de hablar con ellos. Harima se molestó tanto que dejó de hablarle por dos días. La otra había sido reciente cuando Harima le preguntó a Eri porque no visitaba a sus otros familiares, Harima ignoraba por completo que los demás familiares de Sawachika eran personas manipuladoras, enfermas y terribles. Por eso Sawachika no confiaba en nadie para dejar la empresa de su padre y ella misma trataba de ponerse al día con todo. Esto le costo caro a Harima pero en vez de ponerse orgulloso, el mismo se ofreció para ayudarle a Sawachika en lo que pudiera sin si quiera pagarle, ella accedió agradecida y se termino el pleito.

Sí, lo admitía, la ojou estaba cambiando su vida y su forma de pensar de ella. Pero no todo podía ser perfecto. Definitivamente nada es perfecto.

Era lunes, Eri caminaba de un lado al otro de la cocina, se había puesto un delantal y contemplaba su obra terminada

-Es curry, tiene que gustarle… Tal vez lo anime o… lo termine matando. ¡Demonios por que seré tan torpe! –pensó.

Alguien toco el timbre, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Nakamura estaba en sus horas de descanso y Harima se estaba bañando así que por esta vez le tocó a la dueña de la casa abrir la puerta.

-¡Eh ojou! Jajaja, la novia de Kenji ¿No?- se mofó Soujo.

Eri miro a Soujo con desconfianza y una manifiesta frialdad. -Te equivocas yo no soy su novia, señorita Sawachika para ti.

-Tranquila, tranquila, señorita Sawachika- dijo burlón haciendo una reverencia -Si Kenji… no esta contigo, yo te daría muchas horas de diversión, si sabes a lo que me refiero- comentó seductor y continuó- En fin ¿sabes donde está o puedo encontrarlo?

-No, no lo he visto y te advierto no te acerques a Harima.

-Esta bien, esta bien, no veo porque la agresión, nos veremos pronto dulzura.

-Y otra cosa antes de que te vayas- se inclinó acercando su cara a unos pocos centímetros del criminal- Si me vuelves a ver con esos ojos de pervertido, o a insinuarte conmigo, me encargaré de que te pudras en la cárcel. Créeme.

Soujo le miró con cierta intimidación y desprecio. Se alejo de la propiedad. Ella lo contempló pensativa. Después cerró la puerta.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Harima.

-Nadie.- contestó seria.- Ya esta la comida.

-¿Lo…lo haz cocinado tu?- preguntó con temor en su voz.

-Mis reglas, recuerdas.

Se sentaron en la mesa del pequeño comedor de la cocina y Sawachika prendió la tele, en la cual había un noticiero.

"_Se encuentra cuerpo de anciana asesinada"_

Harima se quedó petrificado.

-Podrías al menos comer, me la pase todo el día intentado hacer algo comestible. ¿Me estás escuchando?¿Hige?

_-Su nombre __era Manami Amano tenia 76 años, desapareció hace unos meses, sus cabellos eran blancos y para su edad era una mujer muy activa, tenia una marca de quemadura en su mano izquierda, le gustaba tocar el piano, tenía un gato blanco llamada Artemisa, en las tardes se dedicaba a ayudar a jóvenes que por una u otra razón terminaban en la calle. Los educaba y hacia que salieran adelante una mujer ejemplar. Es una lástima y un dolor que nos afecta a todos. Cientos de jóvenes se han reunido aquí con velas para honrar a esta magnifica mujer._

_La __policía asegura que no descansará hasta encontrar el culpable._

Su tez se puso blanca y regresó ese fatídico a la cabeza. Ahora entendía todo, no fue un accidente, estaba planeado, planeado por el jefe el sabía perfectamente que la anciana estaría ahí. Confiaba en que Soujo la mataría, porque el despreciaba a la gente como Manami Amano, ella era todo lo contrario a el, ella trataba que los jóvenes de la calle siguieran por un camino justo y respetable y eso a el no le convenía. Esto no solo había sido un simple entretenimiento para el, era un mensaje para todos aquellos que intentaran ayudar, el gobernaba las calles.

Pronto sintió un vacío en el estomago y lágrimas cayeron de su rostro Manami Amano ayudaba a jóvenes como el, como él. Se levanto de la mesa, gritó de una manera incontrolable y comenzó a darle puñetazos a la pared hasta que sus nudillos sangraran, hizo una pausa su puño aun seguía en la pared y sus lagrimas caían al suelo.

-Hige…Kenji-kun- dijo tomándolo suavemente de la cara forzándolo a verla- Debes decirme que es lo que te pasa.

-Yo…Yo…- dijo entre sollozos mirando sus manos.

Eri limpio con sus dedos las lagrimas que caían del rostro del joven, acarició su cara con amor y ternura, miró sus ojos tristes profundamente, se acercó rompiendo la distancia que los separaba y unió sus labios con los de el. El delincuente sintió el cálido beso de su princesa y la tomo de la cintura par aproximarla más hacia el y así profundizar el beso, se besaron apasionadamente, el necesitaba de ella como ningún otro ser humano, el dolor fue olvidado por un momento como si no existiera nada ni nadie mas que ellos dos.

Abrió los ojos y la apartó bruscamente de el ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

-¡Déjame!¡No hagas esto! No entiendes ¿No ves acaso lo que soy? ¡Mírame! ¡Mírame!- exigió descontrolado.- Soy solo un delincuente. ¡Soy una mierda! Un… un asco de ser humano.

Eri estaba desconcertada lagrimas se asomaron en sus ojos.

-Lo… lo siento…yo…yo no soy…no soy una buena persona…tengo…tengo que salir de aquí.

-¡Hige espera!

Otra vez huyó, en el momento en que sus labios se unieron se dio cuenta que siempre había sido ella y nadie más. Era amor, por eso mismo se fue el no era merecedor de ella, el no era merecedor de nadie.

Alguien lo detuvo en la calle.

-¡Sabia, sabia que estabas aquí! Kenji hermano, siento mucho lo que pasó ese día me pase contigo ¿somos hermanos no?

-Actúas como si nada hubiera pasado. No entiendes que todo esto fue planeado por el jefe.

-¿Y que si lo fue? Esa vieja tuvo su merecido nada más.

-Ya no eres el Soujo que conocí. Mañana por la mañana iré con la policía.

La cara de Soujo se volvió de amable a una trastornada y furiosa.

-¡Que, que haz dicho! ¡Estás loco! ¡Me meterán a la cárcel y a ti también!

- No me importa. Quítate de mi camino.- lo empujo y se fue alejando del lugar.

-¡Las pagarás Harima! ¡Las pagarás!

* * *

Itoko miraba curiosa a Harima había desaparecido por un largo tiempo, esta vez no le recrimino nada, ya le haría las preguntas después pero ahora se veía devastado. Y temía que si empezaba a tratar de hacer que hable, se iría y nunca regresaría.

Tocaron la puerta del departamento, al abrir vio a dos hombres de traje.

– ¿Se encuentra Harima…?- preguntó el hombre de traje revisando una libreta-¿Harima Kenji?

-¿Por qué lo buscan?-dijo desconfiada.

-Ese no es su asunto señorita.

-¿Quién es Itoko?- preguntó Harima.

-Harima Kenji, queda arrestado por el asesinato de Manami Amano, tiene derecho a guardar silencio y a un abogado. Todo lo que usted diga puede ser usado en su contra.

-¡Que le pasa! ¡No puede llevárselo así! ¡Suéltenlo!

-Háblelo con su abogado.

* * *

**Hola lectores,**

**Antes que nada una disculpa por la demora, he andado algo ocupada**** con la universidad pero ya estoy de vacaciones. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Le mando un abrazo y que tengan un lindo fin de semana. **

**Gracias a steldark y ****Xocolatl**** MaNgEtZu-SoUkE por sus reviews y tan lindos comentarios.**

**Y un gracias especial a:**** por siempre estar pendiente de la historia, es muy lindo y un honor recibir comentarios tuyos cada actualización.**

**Killina88**


End file.
